A heat recovery and combustion gas filtering system is described in a related patent of invention U.S. Pat. No. 9,302,364. The system described is especially applicable to ceramic enamelling plants which are devised to resolve the loss of waste products entrained by exhaust gases, on one hand, the system enables waste products obtained from filtering recycled, and, on the other, energy is be made the most of.
To that end, the system of the related patent of invention provides an operative filtering unit for each of the ovens used in the plant. The ovens working with the respective heat exchanger allows such filtering to be carried out under the best possible. An operative unit is located over the oven exhaust passage in order for hot water to be obtained using the exchanger, at a temperature ranging between 90 and 150.degree. C. Further cold fumes that allow flexible bag or cap filters to be used, from which waste products are obtained that are recyclable back to a specific and unitary oven.
The various heat exchangers working with the respective ovens are interconnected in parallel and associated with a joint circuit provided with a second heat exchanger. The circuit is preferably a water circuit and is related to a second circuit. Through the second circuit an organic fluid flows, in order to drive a turbine and, through the same, a respective alternator generating electric power, i.e. constituting an organic cycle turbogenerator.
In short, in the system subject of the related patent of invention, a filter is provided at the output of each oven for fumes that have passed through a heat exchanger. A special feature is that the heat exchanger is associated with a heat exchanging circuit that includes a fluid preferably water. The water circuit is the meeting point for all the operative units of the various ovens. Each unit including the respective filter and the heat exchanger, and a manifold and an aspirator expediting the flow of gases.
The water circuit is associated with a second output exchanger that transmits heat to a turbogenerator, which is provided by water heated in the input exchange to a temperature ranging between 90 and 150.degree. C. The turbogenerator includes a circuit that has an organic fluid for driving a turbine with which an alternator is associated for the generation of an output electric current.